1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of animal restraints and particularly to such restraints which are portable with a tangle-free tether that can be used outdoors and which also provide a feeding and watering bowl that cannot be easily overturned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carnes et al U.S. Pat. No. 227,675 discloses a stake that is driven into the ground, the stake having a rounded head with an annular recess that contains a ring freely rotatable in the recess. The ring has an eye to which the animal's tether is attached.
Webb U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,176 shows a tethering stake similar to Carnes et al but having a dome shaped guard between the tethering ring and the ground.
Cawley U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,199 discloses a tethering post driveable into the ground and having a cylindrical-shaped guard mounted on the post and rotatable around the post. The guard has an opening through which the tether extends, one end of the tether being attached to a ring around the post inside the cylindrical-shaped guard and the other end of the tether being attached to the animal being restrained. As the animal moves around in the area of restraint, the guard will turn on the post and prevent the tether from becoming entangled.
Putnam U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,230 describes a tangle-free pet hitch which has a stake that is driven into the ground and which permits the tethered animal to have a full circular area for exercise. There is a vertical post that is driven into the ground, and it has a stabilizing member to prevent the post from being pulled loose. Near the top of the post is a fixed collar, and it supports a sleeve member that is rotatably and slidably mounted relative to the post and to the collar. The collar has a series of radially spaced holes for receiving a pair of stop bolts which are adjustably mounted which cooperate with an abutment on the collar to limit the rotary movement of the sleeve. The animal is fitted with a collar and chain that is attached to the free end of the rigid arm so that the animal is restricted so that it cannot run completely around the post because of the lost-motion stop means provided for limiting the rotary movement of the sleeve.
Holland U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,730 teaches what is alleged to be a tangle-free pet tether that is combined with an umbrella and a bowl to provide water or food for the restrained animal.